Solving The Unsolvable
by MyHauntedLuv
Summary: Here's my story! Hope you like it! Please read!


**Me: Welcome to my story!**

**Skylar: Story time story time!**

**Tom: How are you happy with this?**

**Me: Because I like to write stories about you and OC's (BTW, mine is Skylar Morgan)**

**Skylar: Yup yup yup!**

**Tom: whatever, can we get on with the story?**

**Me and Skylar: Yes My Lord *both smirking***

**Tom: *Rolls eyes* Here is the story, now read!**

**Me: rude...**

**Chapter 1**

_The request_

Skylar Morgan was just sitting in Transfiguration class, staring at the clock. She was bored, vary bored. She had a meeting with the professors and she didn't care to be

late. She didn't know why they wanted to talk to her, they wouldn't tell her. All the class she had that day were with the teachers she would be seeing later that day.

They all were looking at her funny, not like haha funny but like they expected more from her.

Finally the teacher dismissed them. Skylar shot out of her seat and was just about to run the the door when the teacher called her back. "Yes Professor?" she asked as

she walked up to his desk. "I hope you didn't forget about our little meeting." He said flatly. Skylar hated this professor because first off, he was never cheerful, he

thought of himself as a knowing all, and lastly he was always so vary rude. "No Professor, I was just heading there now." She said quickly. "I'll come with you, I mean that

the meeting is in the headmaster office and I believe you don't know the password.

After ten minutes of silence they were finally got to the headmasters office. "Lemon Drops" said the Professor quietly. The Griffin started to move up words. Farther and

farther up and behind it trailed a spiral staircase. The professor led the way, Skylar followed, still in awe about the stairs. Once at the top the statue went back down to

its original place, the floor under our feet shifted until the hole in the floor disappeared. Then we walked forward to the large oak doors. Skylar knocked lightly on the door,

a minute later someone yelled, "Come In!" walking in Skylar was surprised to see all her teachers and some teachers that have never taught her there. "Um, yes

headmaster?"

That headmaster sat there for a second before saying, "I have a favor to ask you, Ms. Morgan..." Skylar bite her lip and nodded her head. "What is it, sir?" Skylar asked

looking him right in the eyes. "You sure we should do this?" asked on of the professors. The headmaster looked at the speaker for a moment before nodding. "She can do

this, she has the power to do this." Skylar looked between everyone wondering what was going on. The headmaster looked at her again and said in a light voice, "I want

to know if you would mind going back in time and stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort..." Skylar was shocked, scratch that, that's an understatement, she was so

surprised that he would ask her of all people.

"Well?" asked the headmaster, startling her out of her mind. "Hm, what?" Skylar said not thinking she heard him right. He sighed and repeated exactly what she heard the

first time. "Uh, why?" She was now confused, I mean they always told us never to mess with time. "Because my dear," answered another professor, "Voldemort is getting

to powerful and we are afraid we will not be able to beat him." All the other witches and wizards nodding in the background. "Can I think about this?" They nodded again.

A few minutes later, "What is your answer Child?" Asked the headmaster calmly. Everyone looked at her, Skylar hated attention, Brushing a red and brown strand of hair

out of her face she looked at the paintings of the old headmasters, they were all sleeping, helpful right? Looking back down at everyone still staring at her. "Um..." Skylar

thought this was insane, completely insane. How could she do this why did they choose her? Should I say yes or no? Skylar had all these questions and many more. But

she kept her mouth shut. "Um, what?" said one of her meaner professors. "Alright, I'll do it." She said without thinking. Oh great, this is going to be fun...

** Tom: Hey, I wasn't in it!**

**Skylar: So...**

**Me: You point Riddle?**

**Tom: *glaring* When do I come in?**

**Me and Skylar: Next Chapter!**

**Tom: T.T Can't I come in sooner**

**Me: Nope :D**

**Tom: _Avada Ked-_**

**_Me: TOM MARVALO RIDDLE! DON"T YOU DARE! *Runs away*_**

**_Tom: Get Back here!_**

**_Skylar: *Gets some popcorn*_**

**Me:Hope you liked it! R&R please! Help me!**


End file.
